Under The Mistletoe
by Princess-of-Your-Doom95
Summary: An entry for SouthParkFan8's Christmas contest.


**Hey hey! This is an entry for SouthParkFan8's Christmas contest. ****The things I got for my story were;**

**Main – Kyle, Enemy – Cartman, Conflict – Love Troubles, Setting – Christmas Party**

**Personally, I think it's really bad, and I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't win...actually I don't care about winning, I just wanted to post a South Park Christmas story. So here you go, enjoy.**

**P.S. I don't own Extraordinary Merry Christmas, that is owned by Glee...I think.**

* * *

><p>The snow fell softy to the ground as a blacked figure walked down the sidewalk. The figure shivered violently from the cold, he pulled his coat tighter around him and stepped around a patch of ice.<p>

"Why did I agree to go to this stupid party?" the figure mumbled to himself through his scarf. "It's not even like I celebrate Christmas!"

The person continued on his way and finally walked up to a badly decorated house. The person shook his head sadly when he saw the badly lit lights and the cheap knock-off Santa Claus on the roof.

He rang the doorbell and shifted from one cold foot to the other. The door opened and a cheerful Stan peeked out.

"Hi, Kyle. Glad you could make it." he said happily.

Kyle pulled his scarf away from his mouth. "Hi, Stan. Can I come in before I freeze to death?"

Stan chuckled and opened the door even more so Kyle could shuffle in. Kyle began removing his scarf and gloves, stuffing them in his pockets before discarding the bulky coat he had worn on the way over.

"Aren't you going to take off your hat?" Stan asked as he watched Kyle.

Kyle rolled his eyes and reluctantly removed his hat. His ginger curls fell around his face, they had really calmed down over the years, now they framed Kyle's face and gave him a feminine look. Everyone loved to make fun of them but when Kyle threatened to chop them off they pleaded him not to, promising not to make fun of them anymore.

"Hi, Kyle." A feminine voice said sweetly.

Kyle turned towards the voice and sees Wendy walking up to him. He smiles politely but inside he groans at Wendy's outfit. She had on a red mini dress with white lace on the edges, on top of her head was a Santa's hat. She looked like an elf harlot.

"Hi, Wendy." Kyle says.

"I'm surprised you came tonight." Wendy comments. "What with this being a Christmas party and after what happened between you and-"

"Wendy!" Stan says sharply. "Let's not bring that up, tonight is about having fun."

Kyle nods thankfully to Stan, ignoring the urge to laugh at his horrible sweater with Rudolf on it. It was really hard because the stupid reindeer's nose actually lit up! No doubt in Kyle's mind that Wendy bought it for him…or his mom.

Kyle walked past them and into the living room, the life of the whole party. Almost every teenager in South Park was here, all of them smiling and wearing Christmas colors. It made Kyle feel a little left out that he couldn't celebrate with them, but he was here and would try to have fun.

"Hey Kyle!" a somewhat drunken Kenny shouted as he ran into Kyle.

"Hi, Kenny. How much eggnog have you had?" Kyle asked as he helped Kenny towards the couch.

Kenny shook his head sadly and downed his cup. "Not enough my friend, not enough." He said. Then breaking out into a big smile, he wrapped an arm around Kyle's shoulder. "So, you're single again. How's it feel to be a bachelor once again?"

"Kenny! You promised not to drink that much!" a grief stricken Butters shrieks when he sees Kenny. Then he seems to notice Kyle and his sad face, putting two and two together he picks Kenny up off of Kyle. "And don't bug Kyle with whatever you were talking about, I'm sure he doesn't wish to discuss it. Sorry Kyle." Butters apologizes.

"It's ok, Butters. Just get some damn food in your boyfriend to counter the eggnog." Kyle suggests before getting off the couch and heading towards the kitchen. Kyle dodges people and smiles gently at the Christmas music playing in the background. Definitely not like the parties his mother will throw for the holidays.

Kyle runs right into somebody while he wasn't paying attention, successfully knocking them to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry." Kyle apologizes as he helps them up.

"It's cool, Kyle." The person says laughing. Kyle takes a good look at them and realizes that it was Alexandria dressed up like a Christmas Angel. She had a long flowing white dress with little light blue snowflakes stitched on it. Her wings were a glittering white, and she had a halo made from tiny snowflakes sitting upon her golden curls. It was a very interesting costume.

"Whats with the getup?" he asks.

She looks down at her outfit. "Oh, Damien dared me to wear this, and I'm not one to back down from a dare. He thinks its ironic since I'm half demon and half angel. I grew my hair out for the occasion but I plan on chopping it off when the holidays are over."

Kyle nods. "So are you planning on singing tonight?" he asks.

Alex nods. "Damien and I plan on doing a couple songs, I promised Stan I would anyways. So how have you been holding up?"

"I've been getting over it. I don't get why we dated in the first place, you know? He was an asshole to me for so long." Kyle says grouchily. "But when we dated he was a little more tolerable, sometimes even sweet."

"So made you break up?" Alex asks as she straightens a wrinkle on her dress.

Kyle sighs. "The idiot pissed me off when he made a holiday joke. I told him he went to far and that I couldn't do it anymore. I tried so hard to be patient but he never really cared about me, so I broke up with him."

"I'm sorry Kyle, I really am." Alex tells him sympathetically. "I know you will find someone that's right for you."

"Thanks, Alex." Kyle says as Alex hugs him. "You should go, Damien is giving you a signal." Alex nods and walks over to her demonic boyfriend, who kisses her on the cheek before they both start singing for the crowd of people.

Kyle continues towards the kitchen, listening to Alex and Damien's singing. They really didn't sound all that bad together, and it was surprising that Damien was here at all. Being the anti-Christ he didn't really do Christmas parties, must be the fact he's dating Alex now.

Kyle walks over to the buffet table filled with all sorts of sweets that would make Kyle's blood sugar spike. Kyle almost said fuck it and was going to walk away when he noticed a plate with a card that had his name on it. The plate was filled with a small array of sweets.

Kyle picked up the card and opened it. _Kyle, I made you a plate of diabetic friendly sweets. Merry Christmas, Stan. _

"I was wondering if you'd see that."

Kyle turned around and saw Stan standing in the doorway, a big smile on his face and his sweater blinking annoyingly.

Kyle smiled and held up the card a little. "Thanks, dude." He said.

"No problem, didn't want you getting sick because of other people's sweet tooth's." Stan joked. Kyle laughed and picked up a reindeer shaped cookie. Taking a bite of it, he grinned from how good it tasted.

"Are you sure you want to play football?" Kyle asked as he devoured the rest of the cookie. "Because you could make it as a very successful chef."

Stan laughed. "I'll make you a deal. You let me play football and I'll cook for you every night."

"And when you retire you have to get your own restaurant." Kyle added. They both laughed and hugged each other.

A door slam was heard from the other room. "Where is he?" a shout rang out. Stan and Kyle exchanged a look before running into the living room where a Craig and Token were holding a flailing Cartman back.

"Just leave, Cartman." Craig said as he and Token struggled to push him out the door.

"I just want to see him! Why can't you let me see him?" Cartman demanded as he put up a fight.

"Kyle doesn't want to see you. You hurt him!" Wendy screamed.

"I better see what he wants with me before your party goes to pieces." Kyle mumbles to Stan.

"Are you sure, dude? We can just kick him out." Stan suggests, putting a hand on Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle shrugs. "It's not like I'm thrilled he's here, but might as well see what he wants."

Kyle walks over to where Craig and Token are trying to keep a hold on a struggling, snow covered, red-faced Cartman.

"Kyle!" Cartman shouts when he sees the ginger. He stops struggling and goes limp, making Craig and Token smash heads in the process. They release him to grab their heads in pain.

"What do you want, Eric?" Kyle asks, crossing his arms in an annoyed fashion.

Cartman hugs Kyle before breaking into sobs. "Kyle, I'm so sorry!" he cries, not releasing Kyle from his grip. "Please, please forgive me. I was being stupid and was only joking, I didn't mean to make you mad!"

"Joking?" Kyle demands as he pushes Cartman away. "What you said wasn't a joke, it was just hurtful! And I don't care how sorry you are, we are still done!"

Cartman completely loses it and falls to his knees, tears running down his face. "Kyle, please. I was just nervous, and you know how I get when I'm nervous." He pleads.

"You tell awful racist jokes when you're nervous." Alex says.

Kyle nods, he already knew this. In fact he normally managed to put up with the jokes because he knew Cartman, but this time had been to much. "What could you possibly have been nervous about? You've known me since pre-school and we _had _been dating for almost two years!" Kyle says, making sure to put emphasis on 'had'.

Cartman cringes when Kyle says that. "I was nervous because…well, uh…" he stutters looking wildly around the room.

"Because?" Kyle asks, wishing he had never come to this stupid party.

Cartman take a deep breath and rises to only one knee. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box. "Kyle. I know we are only seventeen, I know we are both male, and I know this is extremely faggy." He says. "But despite all of this, I would be honored, overjoyed, and extremely…well basically happy, if you would do me the pleasure of becoming my husband." Cartman exhales and looks at Kyle pleadingly. "This is what I was nervous about." He adds.

Kyle looks at Cartman completely dumbstruck. "You aren't kidding?" he says finally. "This isn't a joke?"

Cartman rises to his feet. "Of course not!" he says angrily. "Why would I joke about something like this? I love you, Kyle. And I want you to marry me, what's so hard to understand?"

Kyle looks over at his friends. Stan looks like he might be sick…scratch that, Stan just ran out of the room and gagging sounds were heard immediately afterwards. Everyone else looked uncomfortable, except for Alex who was beaming happily and making signs for Kyle to say yes.

"Please, Kyle." Cartman begs. Kyle turns back and looks at him. "If you aren't in my life, I won't make it. I would die sad and alone before New Year's, and nobody would miss me because I'm a stupid asshole. You are the only ray of ginger sunshine I have in my life."

"If I say yes…not saying I am, but if I do, would you change your behavior?" Kyle asks slowly.

Cartman nods vigorously. "Yes, Kyle, anything to make you happy."

"That means no more Jew jokes, no Nazi jokes, no Holocaust jokes, you can't call my mom a bitch." Kyle counts off his fingers. "And I already know she is one, but I don't need reminded." He says, cutting Cartman off.

"I'll do it…I mean I'll try my hardest." Cartman says. "Just please say you will marry me."

Kyle nods slowly and hears Alex burst into squeals. Cartman smiles gratefully and hugs Kyle tightly before slipping the ring on his finger. Kyle examines it and looks at Cartman in wonder.

"Eric, this is gorgeous! How could you have afforded it?" he asks in amazement.

The ring truly was gorgeous. It was a simple golden band with a bright green emerald in the middle, surrounded by fire-like rubies.

"It was my grandmother's, it was the only other thing she left me in her will, besides all that money." Cartman says. "In the will, she told me to give it to the person that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. So I'm doing just that."

"Oh, Eric." Kyle says.

"I love you, Kyle, and I'm really sorry."

"Can we start the party back up now? I wanna sing songs with the Ghost of Christmas Past and the Ghost of Christmas Future now!" a drunken Kenny shouts.

"I hope he thinks you're the past ghost." Damien says. "I'm not wearing the dress." Everybody burst into laughter at Damien's serious face. "I'm not kidding!" he shouts.

Bebe presses play on the stereo and Alex begins singing solo.

_It came into my dreams last night,  
><em>_A great, big man in red and white.  
><em>_He told me that it's gonna be  
><em>_A special year for you and me._

_Underneath the mistletoe  
><em>_Hold me tight, and kiss me slow.  
><em>_The snow is high so come inside  
><em>_I wanna hear you say to me!_

_It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas.  
><em>_Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.  
><em>_Got my halo on, I know what I want.  
><em>_It's who I'm with.  
><em>_It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!_

"Hey, Kyle." Cartman whispers.

"What?" Kyle whispers back. Cartman gestures up at the ceiling with a finger, where Kyle sees a bunch of mistletoe hanging above them.

"Better do what the song said." Cartman says winking at Kyle. He wraps his arms around the little ginger and places a kiss upon his fiancé's lips. "I love you, Kyle." He says when he pulls away.

"I love you too, Cartman. Merry Christmas." Kyle says as he snuggles into Cartman's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Awful right? Personally I hated the ending, I wanted something more...well more...but couldn't think of anything. <strong>

**I couldn't help but put Alexandria in here :D  
>Even if I did discontinue New Girl, I still love Alex.<strong>

**Well, I have things that need done, other stories to write, homework to do, a boyfriend to call, so I'm out. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukka, and Happy...whatever else people celebrate. I love you all!**


End file.
